<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories flow like water through fingers by Ashc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805998">Memories flow like water through fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc'>Ashc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is precious and fragile [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko meets up with the Gaang at the wester air temple and finds someone he never thought he’d see again</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko x Reader, Zuko x female reader, zuko x gender neutral reader, zuko x genderless reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love is precious and fragile [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Female reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did angst because that was the route my friend suggested and I had finished it before anyone had voted for fluff. There is a string change of a fluff part three for this and a rerelease of fluff for this version afterwards so stay tuned and let me know if you guys would like that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It had only been a few months since Zuko had managed to grab the avatar during Zhan’s raid on the northern water tribe. And now, here he was, trying to join the legendary bender. He wasn’t surprised when his first attempt at friendship was shot down. He would have shot him down if he were in Aang’s place. So many things had happened since he first encountered the Avatar. He had lost his ship, his uncle, for a short time he had a good place set up, even if at first he didn’t think it was good. He and Iroh had a good tea shop going. When he fell sick after letting the Avatar’s bison go he had changed. </p>
<p>But not enough apparently. When he met Katara for real, face to face and with an opportunity to get to know her he had discovered there was some things they had in common. He didn’t know what had come over him when Azula came back, his desire to regain his honour was still very strong and he blamed that for rejoining his sister and father. He had started to date Mai, a way to fill the empty spot in his heart that had been there for months now. But it didn’t feel right. Both he and Mai knew he was still too caught up in (name) or rather, his memories of her. He still dreamt about how he lost her, and he still awoke, screaming for her while tears ran down his face. And Azula still mocked him for it. Each night he’d wake up with her laughing from his doorway. </p>
<p>“Oh, did little zuzu lose his precious (name)? Just like he lost mommy? I guess neither of them were that important to you then. After all, if you lose something you never loved it.” Each time she taunted him he grew angrier and angrier until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and during the eclipse and the Avatar’s attack on the firelord he confronted the man and left to join the Avatar.  </p>
<p>He was going over his approach and cursing himself for the millionth time before he decided he needed rest. He curled up in his little makeshift tent and fell asleep. It wasn’t long until he heard a twig snap. He turned toward the sound and readied a fire blast. It was hostile territory, he knew Azula would probably be sent after him, and who knows who else. Without really thinking he threw a line of fire out into the darkness. </p>
<p>“Who's there? Stay back!” The voice that answered made him pause, it was one of the Avatar’s friends. Why were they here. They had made it very clear they didn’t want him around. When he registered what the visitor said next his blood ran cold. </p>
<p>“It's me! Ow! You burned my feet!” He immediately scrambled towards the young girl he had unintentionally harmed. Maybe if he helped her things would have a silver lining. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, it was a mistake!”</p>
<p>“Get away from me!”  The little earthbender. Toph he thought her name was hurried away from him as fast as she could crawl. </p>
<p>“Let me help you! I'm sorry!” He was panicking now, he had hurt the earthbender and he knew her friends would never let him close again. He has royally screwed up...again. </p>
<p>“I didn't know it was you! Uggh, come back!” As the girl finally disappeared into the gloom he watched her go with a forelorn expression before his annoyance and anger at himself grew again. “Uggh! Why am I so bad at being good?” He lay in the dirt looking up at the sky, no longer wanting to be in the moment but not able to sleep either. </p>
<p>The next day he was preparing to clean up his camp when he spotted someone, it wasn’t a member of the Avatar’s group, this was the assassin he had sent after them. He slunk low to the ground and followed the imposing man. Somehow Zuko hadn’t thought the assassin would still be a problem at this point. When “combustion man”, as he heard Sokka call him, started his attack Zuko swung down with a vine and struck the man off balance. </p>
<p>The assassin quickly shook off the upset and went back to trying to kill the Avatar. Zuko tried to stop him, first threatening to not pay him. Then offering double pay if he stopped. Then finally attacking him. Nothing worked however and Zuko found himself clinging to a vine on the edge of the cliff face. He struggled to get back up to solid ground. Or at least as solid as the floating temple could offer. He could hear the sounds of the team fighting the assassin and could even catch a glimpse or two of an attack. At first he had hope they’d hold out. But it soon became apparent the assassin was single minded in his goal. Eventually however he saw a flash of sunlight glinting off something and he heard “combustion man” grunt. A second later he felt rather than heard the entire cliff face blow up, a small glint out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the assassin’s metal hand. As it plummeted to the ground far below Zuko sighed a bit. At least he was gone, Zuko struggled to the top of the cliff then made his way down to the group of other children. It was Aang who spike first, looking surprised their enemy had helped them for real</p>
<p>“I can't believe I'm saying this, but ... thanks, Zuko.” Sokka scoffed and crossed his arms, complaining that he had hit combustion man with his boomerang. Zuko paused for a moment, carefully choking his words as he tried to explain he was sorry for his actions and that he had been lead a stray but he wanted to change that and do good, real good. </p>
<p>Aang seemed a little hesitant. Telling Zuko he had to make sure the others were okay with it first. Zuko watched nervously as Aang asked each member of the main group what they thought. Top made a joke about getting back at him. Zuko almost smiled at that. Sokka had given Aang his support, and while Katara clearly wasn’t excited about it she agreed as well. Zuko was elated, he was being given the opportunity to do good and he was finally accepting it. He happily approached the group. His posture was much more relaxed than any other time he was around the group.  </p>
<p>“I won't let you down! I promise!” Aang beamed at Zuko, reminding the teen that this person, the saviour of the world was only a child.</p>
<p>“Come in! We can show you around. Let you meet the others to.” Zuko nodded eagerly. Wanting to get to know the others he would be working with now. Aang started to lead him to the interior of the temple where there where some huddled figures. And way in the back. Hidden in the gloom Zuko could just faintly make out someone laying in the back. </p>
<p>“Zuko this is Haru, Teo, and The Duke..guys this is Zuko..” Zuko hesitantly moved forward and shyly waved at the group.</p>
<p>“Hi...prince Zuko...uh..I know my family and myself have caused you all a lot of strife but I want to make up for it as best I can.....” Zuko looked around at the faces that were watching him, until one by one they broke into expressions that weren’t as guarded, all of them at least besides Katara. Her face remained a closed off glare. The others still weren’t friendly towards him but Zuko figured he had to earn that anyway. As he started to relax he looked over at the figure that still hadn’t moved. Katara snapped.</p>
<p>“She’s another friend you hurt, a northern water tribe bender we found covered in burn marks after the raid on the North Pole. She’s been with us ever since, I healed her as much as I could...she fights well but during the invasion she was hurt...she hasn’t woken up yet....” Zuko frowned a little. He could hear the bitterness in Katara’s voice and he wanted to fix it. Perhaps if he tried to make up with this other bender Katara would open up to.</p>
<p>“What’s their name?”</p>
<p>“(Y/N)” at that Zuko felt his blood chill at the same time he felt joy raise through him. Could it really be his lost love? Was fate really being this kind to him or was it some cruel joke? Hesitantly he looked to Sokka and Katara and in a hoarse voice questioned. </p>
<p>“How common is that name for a water tribesmen?” Both Sokka and Katara looked confused. They exchanged a glance before Sokka shrugged. </p>
<p>“We’ve only met one.....” Zuko paused then laughed softly it had to be her. She had actually come back to him. He laughed again before he started to walk over to the motionless figure. He could see some of her burns from a distance. His heart wrenched at the fact she now had burns like him. Somehow it was fitting though, she never shied aeay from his burns and he sure as heck wouldn’t shy away from hers. </p>
<p>Behind him he could hear Katara yelling st him to get away from her. That she was hurt by the fire nation and wouldn’t want him anywhere near her. The idea that maybe it was true hurt Zuko to think of, but the knowledge she would still love him chased it away. He kneeled beside the girl’s still figure and reached out to brush some hair back from her face. One again he could hear Katara getting protective over the other water bender, while the old him would have snapped at her that she needed to be quiet this newer side of him was just happy his love had people willing to look out for her. He smiled softly and murmured.</p>
<p>“Somehow I think it’s fitting you’d find yourself in their company...” as he spoke he looked over at the group who were all nervously watching Zuko with their friend while Sokka tried to hold back his little sister. He looked down and he jumped when he saw that (Y/N)’s eyes were open.</p>
<p>“(Y/N)!” Zuko couldn’t help it, his whole posture and expression changed. He couldn’t believe that after this long he had been reunited with his love. (Y/n) frowned deeply and spoke with some uncertainty clouding her voice. </p>
<p>“I...I know you right? W...we’re friends.....right?” Zuko could feel his world crumble around him with that two simple questions. He inhales sharply and murmured. </p>
<p>“We....you do know me...my name is Zuko...we were raised together.....I...we’re...we’re...” before the prince could tell her just how close they had been he heard himself whisper. “We were bestfriends......” behind him he could hear Katara finally stop struggling and Toph let out a small snort at the lie she could feel. He’d have to thank her for not calling him out on it. </p>
<p>(Y/N)’s face lit up and she scrambled to her feet. Zuko immediately stood up as well. Trying to get her to lay back down. She brushed him off with barely any hesitation then watched him for a moment before she hugged him.</p>
<p>“I remember a little....the fire palace.... Azula’s idea of playing....” Zuko sighed softly to himself. At least she remembered that. He could work with that. He wasn’t sure how he got her to love him before but his heart belonged to her and he’d do anything to get her back. He’d find a way, he wouldn’t lose her again. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Male reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did angst because that was the route my friend suggested and I had finished it before anyone had voted for fluff. There is a string change of a fluff part three for this and a rerelease of fluff for this version afterwards so stay tuned and let me know if you guys would like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a few months since Zuko had managed to grab the avatar during Zhan’s raid on the northern water tribe. And now, here he was, trying to join the legendary bender. He wasn’t surprised when his first attempt at friendship was shot down. He would have shot him down if he were in Aang’s place. So many things had happened since he first encountered the Avatar. He had lost his ship, his uncle, for a short time he had a good place set up, even if at first he didn’t think it was good. He and Iroh had a good tea shop going. When he fell sick after letting the Avatar’s bison go he had changed. </p><p>But not enough apparently. When he met Katara for real, face to face and with an opportunity to get to know her he had discovered there was some things they had in common. He didn’t know what had come over him when Azula came back, his desire to regain his honour was still very strong and he blamed that for rejoining his sister and father. He had started to date Mai, a way to fill the empty spot in his heart that had been there for months now. But it didn’t feel right. Both he and Mai knew he was still too caught up in (name) or rather, his memories of him. He still dreamt about how he lost him, and he still awoke, screaming for him while tears ran down his face. And Azula still mocked him for it. Each night he’d wake up with her laughing from his doorway. </p><p>“Oh, did little zuzu lose his precious (name)? Just like he lost mommy? I guess neither of them were that important to you then. After all, if you lose something you never loved it.” Each time she taunted him he grew angrier and angrier until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and during the eclipse and the Avatar’s attack on the firelord he confronted the man and left to join the Avatar.  </p><p>He was going over his approach and cursing himself for the millionth time before he decided he needed rest. He curled up in his little makeshift tent and fell asleep. It wasn’t long until he heard a twig snap. He turned toward the sound and readied a fire blast. It was hostile territory, he knew Azula would probably be sent after him, and who knows who else. Without really thinking he threw a line of fire out into the darkness. </p><p>“Who's there? Stay back!” The voice that answered made him pause, it was one of the Avatar’s friends. Why were they here. They had made it very clear they didn’t want him around. When he registered what the visitor said next his blood ran cold. </p><p>“It's me! Ow! You burned my feet!” He immediately scrambled towards the young girl he had unintentionally harmed. Maybe if he helped her things would have a silver lining. </p><p>“I'm sorry, it was a mistake!”</p><p>“Get away from me!”  The little earthbender. Toph he thought her name was hurried away from him as fast as she could crawl. </p><p>“Let me help you! I'm sorry!” He was panicking now, he had hurt the earthbender and he knew her friends would never let him close again. He has royally screwed up...again. </p><p>“I didn't know it was you! Uggh, come back!” As the girl finally disappeared into the gloom he watched her go with a forelorn expression before his annoyance and anger at himself grew again. “Uggh! Why am I so bad at being good?” He lay in the dirt looking up at the sky, no longer wanting to be in the moment but not able to sleep either. </p><p>The next day he was preparing to clean up his camp when he spotted someone, it wasn’t a member of the Avatar’s group, this was the assassin he had sent after them. He slunk low to the ground and followed the imposing man. Somehow Zuko hadn’t thought the assassin would still be a problem at this point. When “combustion man”, as he heard Sokka call him, started his attack Zuko swung down with a vine and struck the man off balance. </p><p>The assassin quickly shook off the upset and went back to trying to kill the Avatar. Zuko tried to stop him, first threatening to not pay him. Then offering double pay if he stopped. Then finally attacking him. Nothing worked however and Zuko found himself clinging to a vine on the edge of the cliff face. He struggled to get back up to solid ground. Or at least as solid as the floating temple could offer. He could hear the sounds of the team fighting the assassin and could even catch a glimpse or two of an attack. At first he had hope they’d hold out. But it soon became apparent the assassin was single minded in his goal. Eventually however he saw a flash of sunlight glinting off something and he heard “combustion man” grunt. A second later he felt rather than heard the entire cliff face blow up, a small glint out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the assassin’s metal hand. As it plummeted to the ground far below Zuko sighed a bit. At least he was gone, Zuko struggled to the top of the cliff then made his way down to the group of other children. It was Aang who spoke first, looking surprised their enemy had helped them for real</p><p>“I can't believe I'm saying this, but ... thanks, Zuko.” Sokka scoffed and crossed his arms, complaining that he had hit combustion man with his boomerang. Zuko paused for a moment, carefully choosing his words as he tried to explain he was sorry for his actions and that he had been lead a stray but he wanted to change that and do good, real good. </p><p>Aang seemed a little hesitant. Telling Zuko he had to make sure the others were okay with it first. Zuko watched nervously as Aang asked each member of the main group what they thought. Top made a joke about getting back at him. Zuko almost smiled at that. Sokka had given Aang his support, and while Katara clearly wasn’t excited about it she agreed as well. Zuko was elated, he was being given the opportunity to do good and he was finally accepting it. He happily approached the group. His posture was much more relaxed than any other time he was around the group.  </p><p>“I won't let you down! I promise!” Aang beamed at Zuko, reminding the teen that this person, the saviour of the world was only a child.</p><p>“Come in! We can show you around. Let you meet the others to.” Zuko nodded eagerly. Wanting to get to know the others he would be working with now. Aang started to lead him to the interior of the temple where there where some huddled figures. And way in the back. Hidden in the gloom Zuko could just faintly make out someone laying in the back. </p><p>“Zuko this is Haru, Teo, and The Duke..guys this is Zuko..” Zuko hesitantly moved forward and shyly waved at the group.</p><p>“Hi...prince Zuko...uh..I know my family and myself have caused you all a lot of strife but I want to make up for it as best I can.....” Zuko looked around at the faces that were watching him, until one by one they broke into expressions that weren’t as guarded, all of them at least besides Katara. Her face remained a closed off glare. The others still weren’t friendly towards him but Zuko figured he had to earn that anyway. As he started to relax he looked over at the figure that still hadn’t moved. Katara snapped.</p><p>“He’s another friend you hurt, a northern water tribe bender we found covered in burn marks after the raid on the North Pole. He’s been with us ever since, I healed him as much as I could...he fights well but during the invasion he was hurt...he hasn’t woken up yet....” Zuko frowned a little. He could hear the bitterness in Katara’s voice and he wanted to fix it. Perhaps if he tried to make up with this other bender Katara would open up to.</p><p>“What’s their name?”</p><p>“(Y/N)” at that Zuko felt his blood chill at the same time he felt joy raise through him. Could it really be his lost love? Was fate really being this kind to him or was it some cruel joke? Hesitantly he looked to Sokka and Katara and in a hoarse voice questioned. </p><p>“How common is that name for a water tribesmen?” Both Sokka and Katara looked confused. They exchanged a glance before Sokka shrugged. </p><p>“We’ve only met one.....” Zuko paused then laughed softly it had to be him. He had actually come back to him. He laughed again before he started to walk over to the motionless figure. He could see some of hi burns from a distance. His heart wrenched at the fact he now had burns like him. Somehow it was fitting though, he never shied away from his burns and Zuko sure as heck wouldn’t shy away from his. </p><p>Behind him he could hear Katara yelling st him to get away from him. That he was hurt by the fire nation and wouldn’t want Zuko anywhere near him. The idea that maybe it was true hurt Zuko to think of, but the knowledge he would still love him chased it away. He kneeled beside the boy’s still figure and reached out to brush some hair back from his face. One again he could hear Katara getting protective over the other water bender, while the old him would have snapped at her that she needed to be quiet this newer side of him was just happy his love had people willing to look out for him. He smiled softly and murmured.</p><p>“Somehow I think it’s fitting you’d find yourself in their company...” as he spoke he looked over at the group who were all nervously watching Zuko with their friend while Sokka tried to hold back his little sister. He looked down and he jumped when he saw that (Y/N)’s eyes were open.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” Zuko couldn’t help it, his whole posture and expression changed. He couldn’t believe that after this long he had been reunited with his love. (Y/n) frowned deeply and spoke with some uncertainty clouding his voice. </p><p>“I...I know you right? W...we’re friends.....right?” Zuko could feel his world crumble around him with that two simple questions. He inhaled sharply and murmured. </p><p>“We....you do know me...my name is Zuko...we were raised together.....I...we’re...we’re...” before the prince could tell her just how close they had been he heard himself whisper. “We were bestfriends......” behind him he could hear Katara finally stop struggling and Toph let out a small snort at the lie she could feel. He’d have to thank her for not calling him out on it. </p><p>(Y/N)’s face lit up and he scrambled to his feet. Zuko immediately stood up as well. Trying to get him to lay back down. He brushed him off with barely any hesitation then watched him for a moment before he hugged Zuko.</p><p>“I remember a little....the fire palace.... Azula’s idea of playing....” Zuko sighed softly to himself. At least he remembered that. He could work with that. He wasn’t sure how he got him to love him before but his heart belonged to him and he’d do anything to get him back. Zuko would find a way, he wouldn’t lose him again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Genderless/gender neutral reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did angst because that was the route my friend suggested and I had finished it before anyone had voted for fluff. There is a string change of a fluff part three for this and a rerelease of fluff for this version afterwards so stay tuned and let me know if you guys would like that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had only been a few months since Zuko had managed to grab the avatar during Zhan’s raid on the northern water tribe. And now, here he was, trying to join the legendary bender. He wasn’t surprised when his first attempt at friendship was shot down. He would have shot him down if he were in Aang’s place. So many things had happened since he first encountered the Avatar. He had lost his ship, his uncle, for a short time he had a good place set up, even if at first he didn’t think it was good. He and Iroh had a good tea shop going. When he fell sick after letting the Avatar’s bison go he had changed. </p><p>But not enough apparently. When he met Katara for real, face to face and with an opportunity to get to know her he had discovered there was some things they had in common. He didn’t know what had come over him when Azula came back, his desire to regain his honour was still very strong and he blamed that for rejoining his sister and father. He had started to date Mai, a way to fill the empty spot in his heart that had been there for months now. But it didn’t feel right. Both he and Mai knew he was still too caught up in (name) or rather, his memories of them. He still dreamt about how he lost them, and he still awoke, screaming for them while tears ran down his face. And Azula still mocked him for it. Each night he’d wake up with her laughing from his doorway. </p><p>“Oh, did little zuzu lose his precious (name)? Just like he lost mommy? I guess neither of them were that important to you then. After all, if you lose something you never loved it.” Each time she taunted him he grew angrier and angrier until finally he couldn’t take it anymore and during the eclipse and the Avatar’s attack on the firelord he confronted the man and left to join the Avatar.  </p><p>He was going over his approach and cursing himself for the millionth time before he decided he needed rest. He curled up in his little makeshift tent and fell asleep. It wasn’t long until he heard a twig snap. He turned toward the sound and readied a fire blast. It was hostile territory, he knew Azula would probably be sent after him, and who knows who else. Without really thinking he threw a line of fire out into the darkness. </p><p>“Who's there? Stay back!” The voice that answered made him pause, it was one of the Avatar’s friends. Why were they here. They had made it very clear they didn’t want him around. When he registered what the visitor said next his blood ran cold. </p><p>“It's me! Ow! You burned my feet!” He immediately scrambled towards the young girl he had unintentionally harmed. Maybe if he helped her things would have a silver lining. </p><p>“I'm sorry, it was a mistake!”</p><p>“Get away from me!”  The little earthbender. Toph he thought her name was hurried away from him as fast as she could crawl. </p><p>“Let me help you! I'm sorry!” He was panicking now, he had hurt the earthbender and he knew her friends would never let him close again. He has royally screwed up...again. </p><p>“I didn't know it was you! Uggh, come back!” As the girl finally disappeared into the gloom he watched her go with a forelorn expression before his annoyance and anger at himself grew again. “Uggh! Why am I so bad at being good?” He lay in the dirt looking up at the sky, no longer wanting to be in the moment but not able to sleep either. </p><p>The next day he was preparing to clean up his camp when he spotted someone, it wasn’t a member of the Avatar’s group, this was the assassin he had sent after them. He slunk low to the ground and followed the imposing man. Somehow Zuko hadn’t thought the assassin would still be a problem at this point. When “combustion man”, as he heard Sokka call him, started his attack Zuko swung down with a vine and struck the man off balance. </p><p>The assassin quickly shook off the upset and went back to trying to kill the Avatar. Zuko tried to stop him, first threatening to not pay him. Then offering double pay if he stopped. Then finally attacking him. Nothing worked however and Zuko found himself clinging to a vine on the edge of the cliff face. He struggled to get back up to solid ground. Or at least as solid as the floating temple could offer. He could hear the sounds of the team fighting the assassin and could even catch a glimpse or two of an attack. At first he had hope they’d hold out. But it soon became apparent the assassin was single minded in his goal. Eventually however he saw a flash of sunlight glinting off something and he heard “combustion man” grunt. A second later he felt rather than heard the entire cliff face blow up, a small glint out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the assassin’s metal hand. As it plummeted to the ground far below Zuko sighed a bit. At least he was gone, Zuko struggled to the top of the cliff then made his way down to the group of other children. It was Aang who spike first, looking surprised their enemy had helped them for real</p><p>“I can't believe I'm saying this, but ... thanks, Zuko.” Sokka scoffed and crossed his arms, complaining that he had hit combustion man with his boomerang. Zuko paused for a moment, carefully choking his words as he tried to explain he was sorry for his actions and that he had been lead a stray but he wanted to change that and do good, real good. </p><p>Aang seemed a little hesitant. Telling Zuko he had to make sure the others were okay with it first. Zuko watched nervously as Aang asked each member of the main group what they thought. Top made a joke about getting back at him. Zuko almost smiled at that. Sokka had given Aang his support, and while Katara clearly wasn’t excited about it she agreed as well. Zuko was elated, he was being given the opportunity to do good and he was finally accepting it. He happily approached the group. His posture was much more relaxed than any other time he was around the group.  </p><p>“I won't let you down! I promise!” Aang beamed at Zuko, reminding the teen that this person, the saviour of the world was only a child.</p><p>“Come in! We can show you around. Let you meet the others to.” Zuko nodded eagerly. Wanting to get to know the others he would be working with now. Aang started to lead him to the interior of the temple where there where some huddled figures. And way in the back. Hidden in the gloom Zuko could just faintly make out someone laying in the back. </p><p>“Zuko this is Haru, Teo, and The Duke..guys this is Zuko..” Zuko hesitantly moved forward and shyly waved at the group.</p><p>“Hi...prince Zuko...uh..I know my family and myself have caused you all a lot of strife but I want to make up for it as best I can.....” Zuko looked around at the faces that were watching him, until one by one they broke into expressions that weren’t as guarded, all of them at least besides Katara. Her face remained a closed off glare. The others still weren’t friendly towards him but Zuko figured he had to earn that anyway. As he started to relax he looked over at the figure that still hadn’t moved. Katara snapped.</p><p>“They are another friend you hurt, a northern water tribe bender we found covered in burn marks after the raid on the North Pole. They have been with us ever since, I healed them as much as I could...they fight well but during the invasion they were hurt...they haven’t woken up yet....” Zuko frowned a little. He could hear the bitterness in Katara’s voice and he wanted to fix it. Perhaps if he tried to make up with this other bender Katara would open up to.</p><p>“What’s their name?”</p><p>“(Y/N)” at that Zuko felt his blood chill at the same time he felt joy raise through him. Could it really be his lost love? Was fate really being this kind to him or was it some cruel joke? Hesitantly he looked to Sokka and Katara and in a hoarse voice questioned. </p><p>“How common is that name for a water tribesmen?” Both Sokka and Katara looked confused. They exchanged a glance before Sokka shrugged. </p><p>“We’ve only met one.....” Zuko paused then laughed softly it had to be then. They had actually come back to him. He laughed again before he started to walk over to the motionless figure. He could see some of their burns from a distance. His heart wrenched at the fact they now had burns like him. Somehow it was fitting though, they never shied away from his burns and he sure as heck wouldn’t shy away from theirs. </p><p>Behind him he could hear Katara yelling st him to get away from them. That they were hurt by the fire nation and wouldn’t want him anywhere near them. The idea that maybe it was true hurt Zuko to think of, but the knowledge they would still love him chased it away. He kneeled beside their still figure and reached out to brush some hair back from their face. One again he could hear Katara getting protective over the other water bender, while the old him would have snapped at her that she needed to be quiet this newer side of him was just happy his love had people willing to look out for her. He smiled softly and murmured.</p><p>“Somehow I think it’s fitting you’d find yourself in their company...” as he spoke he looked over at the group who were all nervously watching Zuko with their friend while Sokka tried to hold back his little sister. He looked down and he jumped when he saw that (Y/N)’s eyes were open.</p><p>“(Y/N)!” Zuko couldn’t help it, his whole posture and expression changed. He couldn’t believe that after this long he had been reunited with his love. (Y/n) frowned deeply and spoke with some uncertainty clouding their voice. </p><p>“I...I know you right? W...we’re friends.....right?” Zuko could feel his world crumble around him with that two simple questions. He inhales sharply and murmured. </p><p>“We....you do know me...my name is Zuko...we were raised together.....I...we’re...we’re...” before the prince could tell them just how close they had been he heard himself whisper. “We were bestfriends......” behind him he could hear Katara finally stop struggling and Toph let out a small snort at the lie she could feel. He’d have to thank her for not calling him out on it. </p><p>(Y/N)’s face lit up and they scrambled to their feet. Zuko immediately stood up as well. Trying to get them to lay back down. They brushed him off with barely any hesitation then watched him for a moment before they hugged him.</p><p>“I remember a little....the fire palace.... Azula’s idea of playing....” Zuko sighed softly to himself. At least they remembered that. He could work with that. He wasn’t sure how he got them to love him before but his heart belonged to them and he’d do anything to get the  back. He’d find a way, he wouldn’t lose them again</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>